Yo seré tus alas
by Camila Victoria
Summary: Mikasa siempre fue honesta con sus sentimientos, se dejaba llevar por ellos, pero también podía ocultarlos. Levi Rivaille en cambio intentó deshacerse de ellos casi a totalidad, el sargento no había sentido sorpresa desde que había visto a Mikasa pelear. Ahora ambos son un equipo, y para poder leerse en la mente en batalla, deberán leérsela también en todo lo demás.


Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta que daba a la oficina del alto mando y que en este momento se encontraba ocupada por el comandante Erwin Smith y el sargento Levi Rivaille, ambos compartieron una mirada cargada de significado, luego Levi resopló.

\- Adelante – invitó el comandante.

\- Con su permiso.

Mikasa Ackerman entró por la puerta entonces, vestía el acostumbrado uniforme faltándole únicamente el equipo tridimensional y sus correas, la chica pasó la mirada por ambos hombres pero ninguna señal de expresión pasó por su rostro.

\- ¿Me mandó a llamar, comandante?

\- En efecto, toma asiento, por favor.

Mikasa estaba cómoda de pie pero no quería ser grosera con su comandante de modo que tomó la silla que estaba junto a Levi, saludándolo con un leve gesto de cortesía y se sentó.

\- Es de suma importancia que todo lo que aquí se discuta no salga de estas paredes Ackerman, ni siquiera debe llegar a oídos de Jaeger, ¿me expreso con claridad?

\- Sí, comandante.

\- Muy bien, estoy seguro de que ya estás al tanto de la misión que nos ha sido encargada para el próximo mes.

\- Un grupo de anormales avistados en las cercanías de la muralla Rose, aparentemente pacíficos pero la situación representa un peligro inminente – recitó la chica recordando las palabras del sargento.

\- En efecto, pero he aquí lo preocupante, quiénes han informado sobre esta misión no es el alto mando, sino la policía militar. De hecho no me extrañaría que ellos hubieran fracasado en una misión de reconocimiento previa y por eso nos estén cargando el muerto ahora, si me perdonas la expresión.

\- ¿La policía militar? – La cara de la chica cambió su expresión por un ceño fruncido y gestos de desconfianza – Nada que venga de ellos puede ser bueno.

\- Pienso igual, esos perros se aprovechan de la legión para seguir a salvo y no se les arruga ni un cabello al dormir por las noches. Para ellos somos más perros de caza que personas – se quejó Rivaille destilando odio en cada palabra, Mikasa no lo soportaba, pero tuvo que admitir que pensaba igual.

\- Bueno, me alegra que ambos estén de acuerdo conmigo en ello – Erwin puso las manos sobre el escritorio – Sin embargo, es por eso mismo que debemos tener cuidado extra. Rivaille, Ackerman, ustedes son sin duda alguna las más grandes esperanzas de esta legión, son nuestros mejores soldados y es por ello que es a ustedes dos a quiénes voy a encomendarles esta tarea.

Mikasa miró de reojo al sargento, pero la expresión de Levi continuaba impasible, el hombre le devolvió la mirada y se vio obligada a girarse y concentrar su atención en Erwin otra vez.

\- Ya sabes o que opino de esto. Ackerman es la mejor recluta sin duda, pero sus problemas con la autoridad ponen en peligro a quienes la rodean – soló entonces sin duda haciendo referencia a su recién curada lesión en la pierna.

\- Sí, bueno – Erwin se removió en el asiento un poco incómodo – Es por ello que he preferido citarlos a ambos aquí. Mikasa, necesito que enfoques tu energía en esto, nada me quita de la cabeza que esta misión puede ser una trampa de la que no quieren que salgamos ilesos… o vivos, pero podemos revertirles la jugada.

\- No estoy entendiendo bien comandante, ¿qué es lo que espera que haga?

\- Quiero que seas el nuevo escuadrón de Rivaille.

\- Tsk – se escuchó de la boca del sargento entonces, Mikasa los miró a ambos.

\- Sé que suena algo incoherente, su escuadrón era la élite dentro de la legión, sin embargo tú vales por más de 5 soldados por ti misma, puedes cubrir esa cuota.

\- Yo…

\- Ackerman – la llamada vino de Rivaille, ella se giró para verlo – aunque suene muy autoritario, velo como si Erwin te estuviera pidiendo un favor. Eres libre de negarte a hacerlo.

\- Realmente es un asunto delicado ¿no es así? – Preguntó entonces la recluta – Usted no involucraría a un soldado sino estuviera preocupado.

\- En efecto, no acostumbro entrometer a los reclutas en asuntos extraoficiales como esta. Pero velo de esta manera Mikasa – Erwin intentó usar su tono de voz más agradable – formar parte del escuadrón de Levi es prácticamente un ascenso.

\- Aráñale la mano y te cortará un codo – masculló Rivaille.

\- ¿Mikasa?

\- Lo haré.

\- No puedo negarlo – Erwin se relajó en su silla y soltó un suspiro – estoy aliviado, pensé que ibas a negarte a trabajar con él.

\- Tsk, siempre será mejor que trabajar contigo y la loca cuatro ojos – se quejó Rivaille - ¿ya terminaste con nosotros? Estás interrumpiendo el horario del almuerzo.

\- Sí, claro, lo siento. Pueden irse, Levi, Mikasa.

El sargento se adelantó para abrir la puerta y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que saliera antes que él, cuando hubo pasado por el umbral le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Erwin y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, una vez en el pasillo dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

\- Es demasiado blando – soltó entonces mirando a la puerta.

Entonces Mikasa hizo algo que él no se esperaba, se dobló a sí misma en una reverencia formal, su mano sostenía la bufanda sobre su cuello para no perderla.

\- Lo siento mucho.

Rivaille la miró alzando una ceja, extrañado de que ella, justamente la persona que más le odiaba dentro del escuadrón estuviera pidiéndole una disculpa.

\- Párate derecha Ackerman – le ordenó, cuando la chica no lo hizo él la levantó a la fuerza, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos – jamás pensé que escucharía una disculpa de tu parte.

\- Voy a compensarlo – añadió la chica entonces cubriendo aún más su rostro con la bufanda.

\- Lo sé. Es mi culpa de todas formas tu actitud, ¿no? Lo entendí el día que recuperamos a Jaeger.

\- Yo…

\- Pero – la interrumpió – tenemos una misión ahora y si voy a confiar en ti para guardarme la espalda vas a tener que dejar ese rencor de lado. Ve a comer algo, nos encontraremos en la guardia a media noche.

Dicho eso se alejó sin volver la mirada hacia ella nuevamente, Mikasa soltó la bufanda, no habría pedido disculpas si la noticia de una misión casi suicida no le hubiera llegado tan hondo como le llegó, tal vez se debía a que por su mente pasaron las imágenes de sus compañeros perdidos en la última pelea, o tal vez era porque se encontraba en aquellos días de su mes. No importaba, ahora iba a tener que guardarse sus sentimientos, le demostraría a Rivaille lo buena que podía ser.

\- ¡Mikasa! Te has tardado, ten, te guardé un poco de la comida – la recibió en el comedor Christa con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, no esperaba que quedara algo – aceptó tomando el plato.

\- Bueno, no es como que muchos lo hubieran notado – pareció apenada al reconocer eso – Jean se encargó de que nadie tomara nada de tu parte, y de todas maneras a mí me tocó lavar los platos hoy.

\- Gracias – repitió comiendo las papas ya frías que se encontraban en su plato junto con un poco de carne - ¿Por qué hoy lavas otra vez?

\- Es un castigo por el entrenamiento – la chica rubia se sonrojó – no fui capaz de pelear contra Armin.

Mikasa asintió sopesando la respuesta, ella había peleado con todos los reclutas de la legión sin verse derrotada ni una sola de las veces, tal vez si sus peleas con Annie Leonhart hubieran continuado su record sería diferente, pero no valía la pena pensar en ello ahora.

\- Uh, ¿estás bien? – Mikasa la miró - ¡Perdona! Es que te ves un poco más pensativa de lo usual, ¿tiene algo que ver con la citación del comandante?

\- En realidad… El comandante me ascendió.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Wow Mikasa, eso es muy bueno! – la felicitó la chica mientras secaba un plato.

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Pero… a que cargo te refieres con ascenso?

\- Escuadrón. Voy a… Ser del escuadrón del sargento Rivaille.

\- ¿Del Sargento…? – con la sorpresa Christa dejó ir el plato, por fortuna alcanzó a tomarlo antes de que se rompiera contra el suelo.

\- Creo que así es como todos van a reaccionar – soltó la chica dando la última pasada a los restos de su plato.

\- Lo lamento, es que pensaba… como ustedes no se llevaban bien.

\- Estamos… Trabajando en eso. Lavaré esto.

\- No es necesario, es tarde, ¿no quieres ir a dormir?

\- En realidad tengo guardia esta noche.

\- Oh, ya veo.

Mikasa salvó su plato despreocupadamente, Christa ya había acabado con sus responsabilidades en la cocina de modo que se despidió con un gesto de su mano y la dejó sola guardando su plato en las estanterías.

 _Si no hubiera aparecido el titán colosal, yo estaría lavando los platos junto a la señora Jaeger, tal vez en mi propia casa._

Por un momento se vio a ella misma, a su edad, con uno de esos vestidos sueltos que acostumbraba usar de joven, lavando junto a la señora Jaeger mientras Eres y su padre conversaban en la mesa animadamente… Pero eso nunca pasaría, los titanes le habían arrebatado la posibilidad.

\- Con que estabas aquí – la voz indolente la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mikasa se volvió para encontrarse con Levi apoyado despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta de las cocinas.

\- ¿Me buscaba, sargento?

\- Acompáñame – ordenó él sin contestar.

Le disgustaba ese despliegue de autoridad que solía tener pero lo siguió en silencio por las escaleras que los llevaban a la azotea de la base, arriba los esperaban dos equipos tridimensionales, el sargento tomó uno y comenzó a abrocharse las correas sin prisa, de modo que Mikasa tomó el otro y lo imitó.

\- Esta noche parece tranquilo, pero no podemos descuidarnos – habló él.

\- Sí, sargento.

\- Ackerman, estás poniéndome de los nervios – su superior la miró de soslayo – ¿qué es lo que piensas en realidad?

\- En su constante falta de tacto al dirigirse a los demás, sargento.

\- Ya veo. Ven.

Mikasa se guardó el resoplo que quería dejar salir luego de la nueva orden, lo siguió en silencio por la azotea hasta que llegaron a la pequeña torre que se usaba para encender la antorcha de alarma, Levi se sentó en la orilla del tejado, dejando los pies colgando hacia el vacío, después de dudarlo unos momentos Mikasa lo imitó.

\- Quiero que sepas algo sobre mí, y te agradecería que no se lo repitieras a nadie.

\- No lo haré, sargento.

\- Bien. ¿Sabes cómo llegué a la legión? – La chica negó – fue un castigo, llegué aquí con dos amigos y antes de darme cuenta los perdí a los dos. La cabeza de mi hermana estaba cortada a mis pies en el suelo, para cuando alcé mi vista el titán anormal que la había matado estaba partiendo en dos a mi hermano. Dime, ¿qué habrías echo tú si ese titán hubiera matado a tu hermano?

\- Lo habría destrozado – la sola idea la hizo enfurecer.

\- Eso fue lo que hice, pero destrozar a esa cosa no me los devolvió – Levi parecía perdido en la negrura bajo sus pies – cuando mi equipo anterior murió fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentí algo similar. Cuando vi la cabeza de Petra…

Ambos guardaron silencio, Levi intentado suavizar la imagen en su mente, Mikasa intentando apagar la desesperación que sentía de solo imaginar que Eren podría haber muerto de no ser un titán.

\- No te pareces a ninguna de ellas, ni a Petra, ni a… Isabel – Levi alzó el rostro para mirarla – Eres más fuerte que ellas, más indisciplinada que ellas, y ahora formas parte de mi equipo.

\- Yo… - Mikasa intentó decirle que se tragaría su orgullo ante sus órdenes, pero la voz no le salió.

\- Te prohíbo morir, Ackerman – Levi subió una de las piernas y apoyó su brazo en ella – esa es la única y más importante orden que te daré desde ahora.

\- Yo… No moriré, sargento – le aseguró mirando sus manos juntas sobre su regazo.

\- Sé que no morirías por que el idiota de Jaeger aún te necesita para no perder el cuello – lo dijo con cierto desprecio pero Mikasa no se enfureció – pero si él llegase a morir, si Jaeger fuera capturado o dejara de existir… Aún entonces seguirás estando a mi lado.

Levi Rivaille no era una persona que dejara que los otros se metieran con sus sentimientos, había salvado a la chiquilla que lo acompañaba rompiendo su tobillo en el proceso, había golpeado también a su hermano hasta la humillación, era indisciplinada, desafiante y contestadora. Pero ahora era parte de su equipo, su responsabilidad, y su debilidad.

\- A partir de este día… - Mikasa se levantó con cuidado y se paró rígida para poner su puño sobre el escudo de la legión, las alas de la libertad en su pecho – Yo protegeré su espalda, sargento.

Levi apreció el gesto, no lo esperaba, pero se dijo que tendría que aprender a conocerla, con el tiempo, ambos deberían llegar incluso a leer sus movimientos con la mente.

\- Cuento contigo, Mikasa.


End file.
